


Cordiality

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: There is somethingto be gainedhe believesfrom acting withcourtesy





	Cordiality

There is something

to be gained

he believes 

from acting with

courtesy

and he is

nothing if not 

steadfast in his will 

but sometimes 

he despises himself for it

because he is stuck

as mediator for

petty arguments about

petty slights between

petty siblings who

care less about each other

than they probably should

and he too is 

guilty of this but

he remains polite and 

cordial and unable

to speak of how

he hates this and oh

how he hates it.

\- on Kokuō


End file.
